Redheads n Slytherins are B uh Bathtubs yeah sure
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: Harry's wandless magic gets away from him one day and the Gryffs have some..fears afterward.The only person who doesnt fear him is..'They hate me...They're terrified of what I can do!They FEAR me' Christmas and lonliness help the two. Happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Kay guys, this story I've been writing at school so it may sound different from the others. You know you love my stories and have/ will read the others (Wink). Its over a hundred HUNDRED hand written pages.

Hereisalinebreakbecausetheastericksdontworkforme.fakecrieslol.Youguysknowyouloveme.Yesyoudo.Admitit.Thankyou.

"Hey Potter!" Draco Malfoy yelled across the grounds as Slytherins and Gryffindors headed back from care of magical creatures class.

It was two days before Christmas break (sorry to those who dont celebrate Christmas...its what I call it) and Draco realized Harry and every other Gryffindor hadn't spoken in at _least_ two weeks. The snow that had been falling for two days non-stop was knee high and at that moment he felt sorry for the poor raven.

Harry tiredly turned around and looked at his six year rival-enemy-whatever through his shoulder length damp black locks. His eyes held a cold tired look to them, like he was broken and defeated.

The Gryffindors had forced Harry to fight his was through the knee high snow instead of clean path, and when he turned he was standing a good seven feet from it. Draco's eyes had dropped the cold demeaning mask, looking sympathetically through his equally long shoulder length tied back platinum locks at Harry as he sloshed gracefully…er…well as gracefully as possible…to Harry's side.

"Potter, you okay?" Draco asked nicely.

"What do you care if I wasn't, Malfoy?"

"You haven't spoken to Weasel-bee, the mud-blood, or _any _other Gryffindor in two weeks or more. What happened?"

"You really want to know, Malfoy, or do you want your father to rise as the next dark lord?"

"I'd like to know, Potter. You've seen how I'm _not_ completely evil."

"True. You were there when I defeated Tom." Harry's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Potter, you're depressed _and_ reclusive. Whats going on?"

"They fear me, Malfoy. Every single one of them _**FEAR**_ me!"

Draco spoke quietly. "Why?"

"I have more magic than Dumbledore or Tom knew I had. You know there is wanded and wandless magic, right?"

"Yeah."

"I have both. My magic is so strong it forced itself dormant anf became wandless." Harry stared at the edge of the forbidden forest. "I blew it up, Malfoy. All my anger came out and I blew it up."

"Potter, what happened?" Draco was worried about Harry since he, himself, _had_ refused the mark and worked for Dumbledore.

"Allying yourself with those who destroy things, too?" Ron, Harry's supposed best friends had come back to hurt his morale even more.

"Still as poor as always, Weasel-bee, or are you marrying someone rich so you can buy new socks?" Draco snapped back, defending the broken Harry.

"Dear old dad and your goons aren't here to protect you, Malfoy."

"Al, yes. Although at this moment, by what I've seen, Potter could blow you away." Ron paled at the mention of Harry's power and quickly scampered off.

Draco turned a victorious smirk on Harry and it soon disappeared when he saw the anguished pain in Harry's eyes of his own friend hating him. He patted Harry's shoulder in an awkward but comforting motion.

"Come on Potter. Potions is next and I believe it would be best if you stick with me for a while." He led Harry to the trampled path.

"Why help me, Malfoy? We've done nothing but give each other grief."

"I guess I want a second chance. You know, since I've changed and helped the good guys."

"Thanks." Harry said quietly.

They reached the main hall and dried their robes off before heading for potions.

"Malfoy?" They were in the dungeonms hall.

"Yeah?"

"Why give _me _a second chance?"

"In my opinion, anyone who fought Lord Voldemort deserves chances…since I fought him, too."

They walked into the dungeon and sat in the furthest back row on the left, opposite where Ron and Hermione were, in the front right. Just as the bell rang, Snape flounced (can anyone see him flouncing? Heh) into the dungeon, slamming the door behind him.

"Why are you _**Mr.**_ Potter, on the Slytherin side of the room?"

Harry shrugged coolly. "Change of scenery?"

Draco sniggered. "Why are you sitting with your rival?" Snape…(HAH) snapped. (Snape snapped…OMG I thought that was funny).

"Second chances, sir."

Snapes lip twitched angrily, making him look like he had an Elvis lip (don't know what Elvis lip is? Ask you momma and poppa. They should know) "Fine. Do _**not**_ screw up the potion."

Harry saluted to Snape's back, earning another fit of suppressed laughs from Draco. Snape began writing ingredients on the board for the day as Harry made a rude gesture at his back, making Draco begin to turn red from holding his laugh in for so long.

When Draco finally gained his senses again he smiled at Harry. "You really are funny." He whispered.

Harry nodded. "I know I am." Whispers again.

"Potter, no talking in class. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Harry's jaw fell open.

"Professor!" Draco's hand was in the air. "It was me talking. Potter was telling me to…Shut up."

"A probable lie." Draco shrugged to Harry who was staring blankly at a wall.

Halfway through the class, Draco nudged Harry in the ribs. "Potter, you okay?" Their potion was actually the right color. (forget about Draco being nice to Harry, the potion being the right color is weird enough. Lol)

"Worried, Malfoy. Just worried." Was Harry's vacant response."Remember how I said I blew it up?"

"What was it?"

"My common room. I got so mad the floor shook, windows broke, all the furniture was a mess. Colin Creeveys camera exploded too. They fear and hate me now." Draco saw the broken lost expression on Harry's face and felt the strongest urge to comfort him.

Before he even realized it, Draco had his left arm around Harry's shoulders. "Well, Potter, you are now going to stay with me. Your so-called 'friends' are picking on you and I would like a second chance. How about it? I keep you company…until your friends again…and you can see that I was only being a git to you because of my fathers brain-washing."

"Brain-washing. Heh." Harry chuckled letting his mind think of the odd idea of it.

"Potter! I said no talking in class!" Snape said angrily as he look at their potion. "Once again another…The potion is correct. Good job, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin." Snape walked off.

"Phooey." Harry said as he flicked a remaining bug carcass off the desk. "Biased."

Draco realized he was still holding Harry's shoulders, so he gave them a light squeeze. "It'll get better, promise." He said lightly as Snape explained the next part of the potion. "Besides Christmas break is almost here. Todays the last potions."

"And if you didn't notice the last Gryffindor Slytherin class is this one." Harry said.

"Yeah, but Ill meet you after classes."

"Why? You have friends."

"I have my followers. Crabbe and Goyle cant do anything without me. They wont leave me alone."

"What about your girlfriend and Zambini?"

"You think Pansy is my girlfriend? Ech, no and Blaise is a bully." Harry was about to protest. "Worse than me."

"…Homework twenty-seven inches on the potion, its ingredients, how its made, and what it does. Dismissed to dinner."

Everyone stood up and began rushing out of the room, leaving Harry and Draco in the room. Draco let his arm drop to his side as Harry began to clean up (the potion had to simmer all of break.)

"Coming, Potter?" Draco asked as he stood up and slung his bag over a shoulder.

Harry pushed his hand through his long unruly raven locks, mussing it up more, and stood. He shoved his outer robe (the black thingy) into his bag then slung it over his shoulder.

"You master your enemies by forgiveness, not force. Sirius told me that before I led him to his death."

"You didn't mean to and it wasn't your fault. Aunt Bella was the one to blame. Don't ever blame yourself, Potter." They were walking down the hall.

"Once someone gets passed your cold, spoiled, rich, emotionless exterior, you're a nice person. Go ahead. I'm skipping dinner. I don't want to be around them right now."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"I don't care…Come on then." He went down a flight of stairs and walked to a painting of fruit.

Harry tickled the pear in the painting, which transformed into a door handle. He opened the door and motioned Draco inside.

Draco stepped inside and was followed by Harry. Immediately a house-elf ran up to them.

"Harry Potter, I is happy to see you, sir." The elf squeaked out happily.

"Dobby?!" Draco called out.

"Mas…Mr. Malfoy."

"How did you get here?"

"I released him in first year." Draco nodded. "Dobby, can we have a basket and dinner? Neither of us want to go into the great hall."

"Why, Harry Potter?"

"The Gryffindors and I had a…disagreement and Malfoy decided to help me with it."

"Not like the elder, I presume?" Dobby asked, looking at Draco closely.

"No. I never took the mark. Im showing Potter that Im good."

"Here you go sirs." A tiny elf said, shoving a basket in Harrys hands. "Frumpy added extra for Mr. Potter and Kunker made sure lots of yums were there for Mr. Malfoy."

"Thanks." Harry said, fake smiling at the helpful elves. "Ill make sure to return the basket."

"With that Harry and Draco left, heading for the magically heated astronomy tower roof. Neither spoke as they headed through the empty corridors and halls.

"Do you usually visit them?" Draco finally asked his burning question.

"All the time."

"Is that where you are for dinner?"

"Yeah. It's really awkward at dinner with them not wanting me around."

"Im sorry. During Christmas break, why don't you sit with me? It would be less awkward."

"No thanks. I think Im the only Gryffindor staying. Everyone wants to get away from me."

By then both had reached the steep ladder leading to the rooftop. Harry climbed up first and passed through the trap door with the basket.

"You coming, Malfoy?" Harry's head came into view a good twenty-four feet above Draco's head.

"The ladder…" Draco tried to point out.

"It's steep, wooden, standing almost vertical, twenty-four feet tall…Whats wrong?"

Draco adverted his eyes and mumbled a 'nothing'. Harry looked confused for a second with Draco's odd behavior.

"If you fear the height difference or just the height without your broom, I'd recommend you _don't _look down."

Draco glared at Harry and started up the ladder. He decided to defy Harrys advice when he was halfway up.

Twelve feet up, Draco looked down and…froze. His grip on the ladder increased to a death-like grip and his eyes stayed locked with the floor.

A sigh escaped Harrys lips. "Malfoy, look up at me." No response. "Look. Up. At. Me. Malfoy." His voice held a commanding tone with an underlying worried one.

Draco's eyes flickered quickly to Harrys face then back to the ladder, where his chest was pressed firmly against it. He was pressing himself against the ladder, clinging desperately to it, and didn't move again.

"P…Potter!" He called weakly.

"Its okay, Malfoy. Look up at me. Just watch me and climb up. Its easy Malfoy." Harrys voice was calm and Draco felt calmer. "Just look up. You're fine, Malfoy. Breathe. Its okay." Somehow Harry's voice was sending waves of calmness and security over Draco.

'One step, move hands up, look up at Potter, step, lock eyes with Potter, move hands, Potter gives encouraging smile, step, move hands, step, Potter mutters encouragement, move hands, four feet to go, almost glances down, Potter distracts/diverts attention, step, move hands, three feet, step, move hands, Potter reaches out a hand to help, step, one foot.' Draco thought to himself as he climbed the ladder.

Draco took Harrys hand and climbed weakly through the trap door. He stumbled and tripped on the edge of the door.

With the fear that had before consumed his body gone, he felt wiped and couldn't catch himself. Before he could fall very far, warm, strong arms were wrapped around him protectively.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Harrys warm breath tickled past Draco's ear.

"I. _**HATE.**_ No. Broom!" Draco said as he leaned against Harrys chest.

Harrys low chuckle and warm breath made shivers erupt along Draco's spine. "Don't worry, Malfoy. We can summon your broom to get down. You going to be okay? I didn't mean to push you."

"What do you care? We hated each other."

"Your giving me a second chance and I want to give you a second chance. Id like to be nice if you'd let me, since your helping me with my… Difference."

Draco sighed into Harrys chest and leaned more against him. "That's fine, Potter. I'm just not used to having someone be nice to me. I had people treat me like a child or act like Im a god. Im not used to being treated human."

He could feel Harrys chest rise and fall in even breaths as he himself finally calmed down. Harry was talking in calm tones, sending waves of calmness through Draco's body, about random topics, skipping from weather to quidditch to potions to transfiguration.

"Potter…Why do I feel so calm?" Draco asked after his body-calmed immensely.

"Its nothing, Malfoy. I'm trying to help."

"What do you mean?"

"Wandless."

Draco's eyes snapped open. "You spelled me?"

"I had to calm you down. Stay calm, Malfoy, and hear me out."

Draco began leaning away from Harry, trying to get away, but Harry would have none of it. He tightened his arms around Draco and pulled him closer.

"I just wanted to help you, Malfoy. There was no harm meant by it. Please, Malfoy, don't do this. I didn't mean anything by it. Just to help you." Harry loosened his arms, almost dropping them, and spoke again. "Go if you want. I said what I needed to, so do what you want. I wont stop what you think is right."

Harry then grabbed Draco's shoulders, righted the boy, then walked to the wall to lean on it. He looked out to the black lake ad sighed lightly: It just wasn't his month.

Draco stood there watching Harrys now snormally slumped shoulders and realized Harry had already begun to trust him and his untrusting attitude was hurting him. He gave a light sigh and sat on the ground, against the wall opposite Harry.

"Potter, Im sorry. I jumped to conclusions and I didn't let you tell me why. Can you forgive me?"

He watched Harry sigh, almost scared. "I want to. I really do but how do I know you wont use all of this against me? All of this with Tom has really made me fearful of trusting people." He leaned heavily on the low wall.

Draco looked sadly at Harry and nodded, understanding what he meant. "Potter, would you give me time to show you that I can be trusted?"

"I guess so, Malfoy, but I don't see why you want my trust. I treated you badly, never gave you a redeeming minute. To tell you the truth, I was convinced all Slytherins were bad and didn't deserve a chance. I guess I should apologize for that." Harry looked over his shoulder as a ray of light landed on him, highlighting his face and hair delicately.

'Amazing how a little bit of light can make him look so bloody hot. The lighting is making him look almost god-like. His green eyes are the most amazing exotic green I've ever seen.' Draco thought as Harry watched him curiously.

"You know I just apologized to you, Malfoy?" Harry said as he turned around to lean his back against the low wall.

Draco chuckled. "Sorry, Potter. I was just thinking."

"About?" Harry prompted.

'You.' He thought. "Nothing much."

"Alright." Harry looked up at the cloud-riddled sky where patches of light came through at random intervals.

Draco grabbed the basket and opened it. "Come sit, Potter. I wont do anything." He wouldn't look up at Harry.

Harry nodded and walked over, flopping gracelessly beside Draco. Draco chuckled at Harry's innocence even after fighting the last dark lord and winning.

"Nice, Potter." Draco said as he pulled out two covered plates full of random food. "Here."

Harry took the plate from Draco and set it in his lap. "Utensils?"

Draco chuckled out an 'oops'. "Here." A fork, knife, and spoon ws passed to Harry.

What amazed Draco was Harry setting his silverware down and staring at them. He was confused by his actions.

"They aren't going to dance for you." Draco stated with a smirk.

"I don't plan for them too." Draco raised a perfect eyebrow. "Just shut up a minute."

Draco scowled at being told to shut up then his scowl went to an amazed look. His mouth fell open as he watched Harry.

Beats of sweat was on Harry's brow. As Draco watched, the fork lifted and stabbed a few noodles.

Slowly the fork wavered and made its way to Harry's mouth. Harry scowled and the sweat dripped down his forehead, cheek, neck and disappeared into his shirt.

After a second, Harry opened his mouth and the fork slowly, quivering, made its way into his mouth. When he closed his mouth, he reached up and grabbed the fork.

"Potter, what was that?" Draco was amazed.

"Wandless." Harry replied quietly as he ate normally, leaning heavily on the wall.

"How?"

"How what? How'd I do it? How'd I learn? What?"

"Everything."

"It's like wanded magic but takes a lot more concentration. I taught myself. Every time I skipped dinner I'd get some from the elves then went to the lake. I would use it to lift the rocks. The bad thing is if you don't have it mastered it takes a lot out of you."

"Oh. Are you…I mean…How'd the common room thing happen?"

"What you need to understand, Malfoy, is that until I master my wandless magic its not like normal wanded magic. It's…it can come out without me wanting it to. Almost like another being. If Im angry, aggravated, it flares up. I have to stay calm now. Any anger I have, whether I'm agitated, furious, or normally mad, it comes out."

Draco nodded quietly. "So you lost control in your common room?"

"Yes. I couldn't control it any longer. It was like fire in my veins." He shook his head dejectedly. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Its okay, Potter. You aren't to blame. Like you said, you couldn't control it. Don't blame yourself." Draco patted Harrys shoulder. "Believe me, I know what it's like to lave blame on myself."

Harry gave Draco a small sad smile. "Thanks."

A smile graced Draco's lips. They stayed quiet as they ate dinner.

Neither felt they needed to speak and the silence was comfortable. Harry and Draco felt they understood the other better.

The two boys didn't realize when it happened but they were sitting closely together. Their outstretched legs, hips and shoulders were touching solidly, but neither cared.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, Potter?"

"Thanks for understanding and helping me."

"No problem, Potter. I know what it's like to not be understood."

"Still, it feels good to be understood. In all my life everyone assumed they knew me, but they didn't know what I go through. I think you're the closest person to be able to understand anything that I have gone through."

"It's a lonely world, Potter. Im just glad I can help." They grew quiet with that and ate in companionable silence.

The next half hour passed quietly. Draco shifted slightly, accidently rubbing his left leg, hip and shoulder against Harry's right side, and looked away with a tiny blush across his cheeks.

"Potter?"

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"When are you going down?"

"The suns going to set soon. When I eat away from the hall for dinner, I watch the sun set. You can summon your broom whenever you want."

Draco stood up and stretched. "Well, Potter, I'm going to head in if you don't mind. Ill meet you after your transfiguration class tomorrow, alright?"

"Wont your house get mad?"

"No. I have then all under my pinky. Don't worry about it, Potter."

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Its fine. If you want, I can return the basket for you."

"That would be good Malfoy, since the kitchen is on your way to your dorm."

With that Draco summoned his broom and left. Before getting too far, Draco called a 'good night' to Harry and flew off. Harry smiled at Draco's retreating back and watched the sun set

What harry didn't know was his night would be going downhill from there on.

12


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the waited for second chapter

Here is the waited for second chapter. YAY. I betcha you could wait for it, right? No? oh…lol. If you didn't like it, why are you here? HAH…

Hereisalikebreakforya.Yayme.Heh.Youknowyouguyslovemeoryouwouldntbereadingthis.ThereImrightarentI?YesIam.

The bell for the Gryffindors transfiguration class to be over and Draco high-tailed it to McGonnagal's classroom. Ron and Hermione was exiting the room just as Draco turned the last corner to get there.

"Where's Potter?" He demanded.

"Hasn't shown up. Cant say we've seen him all day." Ron snapped.

Dumbledore came down the hall. "Mr.'s Malfoy, Weasley, and Miss Granger, I would like you to follow me."

The four went down the hall and entered the infirmary. Ron, Draco and Hermione all stopped in their tracks seeing the scene in-front of them.

Harry laid unconscious on the bed, bruised and battered. His face was swollen, both eyes blackened, right cheek bone broken, blood plastered his hair to his face and his body was as badly beaten and broken. Below the sheet that covered him.

Draco turned to Dumbledore. "What happened?"

"He was found at the base of the astronomy tower. Poppy and I believe he was…"

Hermione interrupted him. "Professor, I don't think Ron and I should know this right now." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "We three had a bit of a tiff."

With that the two were gone. Draco was forgotten fot the moment by Dumbledre so he moved forward to see Harry.

A shaky hand came up and delicately pushed Harry's bloody bangs out of his face. Draco's head shot around to look at the headmaster.

"Sir, when was he found?"

"Not ten minutes before I came for you."

"Why hasn't he been cleaned up, then, and healed?"

"His powers are enabling us to come close to him. Every time we get near, it pulses us back. You are the only one, so far, who has been allowed to near him." Draco looked stunned.

"But we hated each other until yesterday." He protested.

"He seems to trust you." Madam Pomphrey said as she handed Draco a bowl of water and a washcloth. "Would you mind cleaning him up?"

Draco took the washcloth and began to delicately clean Harry's face with as much possible care imaginable. Dumbledore watched with amusement, as Draco seemed to lovingly care for Harry.

Before long, Dumbledore left Draco alone with Harry and Pomphrey had long since left for her office. Draco was alone…with _the_ Harry Potter.

"Come on, Potter. Come to, will you? We both know you're strong enough to get through this. Will you wake up?" Draco was muttering to the still form of Harry as he slowly combed his fingers through the bloody knots of shoulder length hair to untangle it.

Draco, for some reason, felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. His fingers paused in Harrys hair as the realization of how soft his hair was finally clicked in Draco's mind.

"Why wont you come to? I know you would normally be awake. What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

His fingers resumed their combing of Harry's raven locks. He felt a quiet groan come from Harry.

Harry's eyes flickered open and emerald connected with silver. He blinked slowly and a pain filled groan erupted from his throat.

"Potter? You awake?"

"Ugh." Harrys hand touched his bloody forehead and came away bloody.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and began to clean his hand delicately with the washcloth. His tied back platinum locks cascaded down his forehead, falling from the hair-tie, as he cleaned Harry's hand.

"Potter, you okay?" Draco sounded worried.

"Urgh." Harry replied, flinching as he tried to sit up.

Draco stood up quickly and caringly helped Harry sit up. He gave a tiny smile as Harry turned a questioning look on him.

"Potter?"

"Huh?"

"Did you make it back to your dorm last night?"

"No."

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"It was dark and I ache."

Draco chuckled. "You have broken bones. Right forearm, upper arm, left ankle, and your right cheekbone. Im amazed at how bloody you were."

"I didn't mean to let them overpower me." Harrys face drooped to a depressed low.

"Potter, can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Will you tell me?"

Harry diverted his gaze to the wall across the room from him. "I don't know, Malfoy. It…I'm not sure if Im ready to say."

Before he even thought about it, Draco patted Harrys shoulder. "It's okay. Take your time. Just don't push yourself right now. Will you, at least, let Pomphrey heal you?"

"I don't need it."

"What?! Yes you do! If you haven't noticed you _are _injured."

"I heal a lot faster than normal, now, Malfoy. Trust me, I don't need it anymore."

"Then will you tell me what happened to you?"

"Your fellow Slytherins don't accept as easily as you do."

"Huh?" To say the least, Draco was confused.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zambini, and a few other Slytherins attacked me."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. They…they…" Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. "I was overpowered, and…and…"

"Potter?" He had never seen Harry like that.

"I was raped by them. Happy now?!" Harry looked away, fearing the disgust or laughter on Draco's face.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder as it lightly squeezed. "I'm sorry I pushed you, Potter. You could have told me to shut up. It was six on one. Not much you could have done. Trust me, Potter, you did everything you could."

"No, Drake, that's where you are wrong." Said a voice from the doorway of the infirmary. "He froze. A stiff. We had fun making him squirm. He held back his delicious screams of pain for nearly ten minutes. We just had to beat him harder to hear the beautiful screams."

Draco gave Pansy a furious glare. He was about to curse her to oblivion but stopped as the floor began to shake. And grumble.

The blonds head snapped around to look at Harry, who was grasping his head tightly. Harry seemed to be losing a battle against himself.

A look of uncontrolled terror crossed Harry's face and Draco knew that if Harry didn't take control, Pansy would be in very deep shit. Pansy, as her dumb blond self would, continued blathering on about how Harry was so weak, unaware of the pain that awaited her.

"…Famous Potter…Weakling…Now a monster…A fag…" Was all Harry heard as his wandless magic fed on his anger and insecurity.

Sheer terror was implanted on Harrys face as he tried to gain control over the maic. Draco saw the terror and determination on Harry's face.

With his own bout of determination flaring up, Draco sat on Harry's bed, grabbed the already shaking boys shouldersm, and looked steadily into Harry's face, in his eyes.

"Potter, look at me!" Harry's normally bright emerald eyes were dull and unresponsive: he was losing against the magic. "Potter, please, look at me." Draco was begging.

Harry's dull eyes flickered to Draco's face. "I…I cant…Its too…powerful…" His eyes fell to the floor as Pansy continued to ramble about Harry.

"Potter…Harry." That simple name sent shivers down both boys spines. "Harry, just look at me." A little shake of Harry's shoulders. "Watch me. I'll help you. Just watch me. Don't look at her. Just watch me. Just me. Only me. Hear my voice, see my eyes. Ignore her."

Draco's hand was cupping Harry's cheek, lightly forcing him to look Draco in the eye. He ran his thumb slowly, tenderly, across Harry's cheek.

Harry's dull, cloudy, unresponsive eyes looked into Draco's bright worried pleading silver orbs, knowing Draco was hoping he could win against his magic.

"It…" He gasped as waves of pain flooded his body for fighting. "Agh." He began grinding his teeth. "It hurts." His eyes now, never left Draco's.

"Your okay. Just watch me. Ill help you through this." His thumb kept lightly caressing Harry's cheek. "I promise Ill help. Promise."

Another wave of agony passed through Harry. He winced and leaned heavily back to lean against the headboard.

"Po…Harry, you need to calm down. Please, just calm down. Think about laying around the black lake watching the squid."

Harry's tenseness seemed to leave his body, before…

"BLOODY FAG!" Pansy called as she stomped out of the infirmary.

Draco scooted more onto the bed and pulled Harry forcibly to his chest. Harry was leaning weakly on Draco, completely drained, as the air became stifling and heavy.

With his right hand, Draco ran his fingers through Harrys hair and his left was wrapped around the ravens waist. He was cradling Harry's body in his lap to try to calm him.

"Its okay, Harry." He spoke calmly in Harry's ear and pulled him more fully into his lap, holding tightly to Harry's waist. "Stay calm, Harry. It's going to be okay. Stay with me."

Harry was curled up in Draco's lap and Draco slowly scooted the both of them around until his own back was against the headboard. He smiled lightly when the air became slightly less stifling.

"Stay calm. Its okay. Im here. It'll be fine. Im here to help. Trust me, please?"

"It still hurts, Draco." Harry let the name slip without knowing, but it sent shivers down Draco's spine. "Feels like fire in my veins, still."

"Im sorry I cant make it less painful. I wish so much to make it better." Fingers weaved, self-loathin, through Harrys soft raven locks absently. "I really am sorry, Harry."

Harry leaned more against Draco's warm and tonned chest, trying to calm himself down to stop the power that had wrested control from him. He stifled a groan of pain as he began to fight back back against the out-of-control magic.

"Why me? I never asked to be famous. I just want to be human, experience life normally."

"Keep trying to stay calm. It'll be over soon. I promise, Harry. You just need to trust me." Draco said, skipping the topic.

"I…I don't know." Harry shifted nervously. "Do you?"

"Do I what? Trust you?"

"Yes." Harry said as the air grew even less stifling but was still heavy feeling, like it was extremely muggy and hard breathe.

"Although I didn't like you, I trusted you and still trust you with my life. I have always trusted you, Harry. Do you, now, trust me?" His fingers were still weaving through Harry's hair in soft comforting motions.

"If…bu…" Harrys confusion was making his magic lance out and the ceiling began to shake and crack under the onslaught.

The cracks grew and chips of the plaster began to fall. A deep grumble came from the ceiling as the cracks began to get deeper, wider and longer

Draco grabbed Harry, one arm around Harry's upper back, the other under his legs and stood up, pulling Harry away from the bed. Less than a minutes later a large chunk of plaster from the ceiling gave away and fell.

The chunk crashed down on the bed, collapsing the bed with its weight and erupted in a cloud of dust and ceiling particles. Draco covered Harry's head and body protectively, turning his own back towards the collapse.

When the dust finally settle, Madam Pomphrey bustled into the room and turned pale. "What happened?"

Draco nodded to Harry, who's hand was tightly clinging to Draco's shirt, and mouthed the words 'his wandless magic'. Pomohrey understood and forced him to put Harry on a bed a good ten feet from the collapse.

"Harry, please, let Pomphrey heal you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Pomphrey said huffily.

She walked slowly up to Harry's side, this time not pushed back, and pulled her wand out slowly. Harry almost had his wandless magic get away from him but Draco grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

When Draco looked up to nod at Pomphrey, he felt Harry shift his hand around. Harry trembled lightly as Pomphrey aimed her wand at him.

Draco looked down and saw that Harry had twined their fingers together. He had a fleeting smile cross his face before he squeezed Harry's hand lightly to remind him that indeed he, Draco, was still there to help him.

Harry clutched Draco's hand like a lifeline in his nervousness. His wild magic was still trying to force its way out and cause havoc on the woman pointing the wand at him.

Half an hour of havoc wrecked nerves and thought dulling pain passed before Pomphrey aimed for Harry's face. Harry shied away from her and moved closer to where he knew the now friendly and protective Draco was standing.

"Mr. Potter, stay still so I may heal you."

"I'm sorry Madam Pomphrey, but if you point your wand at my face again you'll be in grave danger. It'd taken a lot to hold back this long. Don't push me." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Have it your way, Mr. Potter. Your right cheek bone is still broken, mind you." With that she huffed off.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"It's hard to stay calm, with her pointing her wand at me made memories of last night flash across my vision." He leaned his head back against the headboard with his eyes closed.

Draco understood and knew it would be hard on Harry this Christmas. "Come on, Harry." He stuck a hand out. "Whether or not you were excused from classes, I don't think you should go. For tonight, at least, you're going to stay with me in my room since I'm a prefect and have it to myself." Harry looked confused. "Precaution. Someone might try something."

Draco's hand was still out, waiting for Harry's reply. With a slightly repressed sigh, Draco started to put his hand down.

Harry's hand practically shot out and grasped Draco's own. His grip on the blonds was tight and he was holding on like Draco would fly away if he let go.

"I think that would be nice. I know some kind of attempt will be made against me before the train leaves tomorrow. Thanks."

Draco gave a real smile. "Not a problem. You missed lunch, so I'll get you something, alright?"

"Just don't be gone too long. I don't want to…you know…be alone." Harry finished lamely.

Draco smiled, knowing Harry feared being alone because of the night before. He knew being alone ay that time might make Harry get worse.

With a squeeze of Harry's hand, Draco smiled lightly at the raven-haired boy. "I promise Ill be quick. Try to stay out of trouble, kay?"

Harry nodded. "As to your question earlier…I do trust you, Draco. I just feared having trust in you."

"Its okay." Draco gave Harrys hand one last squeeze before leaving.

Neither knew it but after Draco stepped out of the infirmary, bothbrought their tingling warm held hand up to look curiously at it. The tingling in the two's hands continued as they stared confused.

"Weird." Harry said, while Draco said: "The hell?"

8


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people

Alright people. Here is chapter three. Yes. Yeah so at this point this story is one thirteen hand written pages…seven chapters, its gonna be longer because Im still writing it. Im listening to a mix of music but right now its Fall Out Boy. WEW…

Now Im listening to Christmas music. Bing Crosby's Jingle Bells is a good one…old but good.

Heresalinebreakguys.ImgettingtiredoftypingthisthingupbutIknowyouguyswantthenextchappiea.s.a.p.WEW.soImdoingthisforallofyou.

Draco had a tray of food the house-elves had given him for Harry and headed for the infirmary. When he got close to the doors, he heard voices inside the large room.

"…Potter you're weak. A weak fag. Tsk tsk. I, and everyone else, expected the great Harry Potter to be stronger and fight back. Looks like you need taught better." Draco recognized several Slytherins laughter.

With an angry growl, Draco opened the infirmary doors, where a good eighteen Slytherins were standing around Harry, who had somehow ended up in the middle of the floor on his knees. Harry was cowering, afraid to let his magic get out of control, and waiting for Draco's return.

"I don't want anyone hurt." Harry protested.

Pansy laughed. "The little fag doesn't want anyone hurt. No worries faggy, It'll be just you."

"What are you doing?" Draco's cold, stern voice made all heads swing his way.

He had inconspicuously stashed the tray of food to the side before speaking. With little regard for himself, Draco walked further into the room, totally composed.

"Drakey-poo!" Pansy ran past Harry, stepping on his fingers, earning a hiss from the raven-haired boy to Draco. "We were just teaching the slime his place in life."

"The only one who can torture…Potter…is me, so scram." No one moved. "I _said_ scram."

A courageous fourth year stepped forward. "We're just having a bit 'o fun."

"I. Said. _Scram._" Draco was getting mad.

The fourth year moved forward to be in Draco's face. "No. We want some fun too."

"Find your own fun. He's mine."

"No." The boy was getting too much courage.

Draco could (and would) fix that. Less than ten seconds later, Draco's fist solidly connected with the boys cheek, flinging his head to the side.

"I said he's mine." The boy was angry.

The boy, lets call him…Jeff, punched Draco in the gut. Before too long…Jeff…was out cold (leaving seventeen) and three more were on Draco.

"Stop." Harry whispered quietly.

"You're pathetic." Pansy said, slapping Harry's cheek hard.

Draco knew he had a black eye and a bruised cheek. He felt blood inside his mouth too.

"Stop." Harry said a bit more forcibly.

No one really heard him but Pansy, who slapped him even harder across the face. "Shut up."

Draco's fist collided with someone's face, dropping him as two more came to fight. Sixteen were left and four were fighting Draco.

"Stop." The combatants could lightly hear Harry.

Pansy's fist collided with Harry's already broken cheekbone. Harry fell over, laying on the floor, with a sharp cry of pain.

After pushing himself to a sitting position, Harry looked towards Draco. A fifth years fist connected once, twice, three times with Draco's stomach, doubling him over.

"STOP!" The ground rumbled and shook, the walls wavered, the ceiling dropped pieces, and everyone standing was flung to the ground from the wave of magic that went out from Harry, who stood up.

Draco looked worried up and over at Harry. Somehow he knew Harry was in control this time.

The conscious attackers cowered away from Harry, scared as his eyes flashed an odd orange color. He was in complete and absolute control this time.

"Harry?" Draco asked lightly.

Harry's eyes slid over to Draco's form, questioningly. His eyes held a cold calmness to them that unnerved Draco.

"Harry." Draco said standing slowly. "Fight back against it."

"I have control. When I don't, Dumbledore has noticed, my eyes turn red."

"Their orange. Bright orange."

"Normal is green, out of control is red, and when I'm in control is orange." His voice held little or no emotion as Crabbe and Goyle struggled to their feet.

"Hey!" Crabbe said dumbly. "Monster. Normal people cant do that."

Harry's eyes flashed a dark orange, almost red. He was getting pissed at the Slytherins.

"Don't," Harry's voice held _no_ emotion as he spoke. "You _dare_ say that about _me_?"

"What? Call you a monster? You are a monster. Go _die_."

Draco's fist collided with Crabbe's jaw. "Don't ever say he deserves to die." Draco's eyes held such cold fury and his voice dripped hating venom: he was snarling.

"Harry's eyes darted quickly to Draco, stunned by being stuck up for, then quickly back to Crabbe and Goyle. Before he could call out a warning to Draco, Goyle's fist collided with Draco's face.

With the force of the beefy arm, Draco was flung back to slam into the wall behind him. With a groan, he slid down the wall to the floor.

Harry waved his hand in a swatting motion making a wave of magic erupt and slam Crabbe and Goyle into a wall twenty feet away. He was in absolute control over the magic.

With controlled steps, Harry walked to where Draco was leaning against the wall, cupping his nose, and he never took his eyes off the two bulky figures. He had a calculative look in his eyes and face as he squatted beside Draco, still eying the downed boys.

"Take your fallen and go." Harry snapped at Pansy. "I'm in no mood to put up with your stupidity."

Pansy trembled as she stood up. She wasn't ready to give up, even though she was scared and trembling.

"I said GO." Harry said as the floor began to shake and tremble again.

A few of the Slytherins took their downed housemates, leaving Pansy Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle to glare at Harry, who was whispering to Draco.

"Draco, you alright? Anything broken?" He whispered as quietly as possible, so the Slytherins couldn't hear. "Draco? You conscious?"

"Yeah." Draco said almost weakly, nasally. "A bit of pain. Ill live."

"Your nose broken?"

"No. Just bloody. Ill be fine. I promise." He looked up at Harrys face.

Harry's face was taut in concentration and held in magic control. Is now blazing orange eyes were watching the four Slytherins like he was stalking prey.

"Why are you still here?" Harry's voice was crisp and held a commanding tone to it. "I told you several times now to leave. I'm getting impatient and your disregard for what I'm saying is getting on my nerves."

Pansy was trembling but Blaise stepped forward. "You don't scare us. It's four on one. We _will_ beat you."

Harry laughed mirthlessly. "Beat _me_? If you haven't noticed I threw the two brutes of bodyguards against the wall."

"How much more can you summon up to throw us?"

"Retard." Draco muttered loud enough to be heard. "Its magic. It doesn't run out like a well."

Blaise paid no attention to Draco. "Eh, Potter? How long can you continue?"

"Want to try me and see?" Harry stood up gracefully. "Lets try."

Blaise stepped forward as the air became almost unbearably thick. He gasped, trying to breathe better, and stopped moving.

"What did you do?"

"We're testing my power, Zambini. Scared?"

"You wish." (Those two lines are references to the second movie where Harry and Draco duel) "You really should try new tricks."

An eerie wind began to blow, swirling around Harry, and whipped his long ravdn locks in his face. The wind picked up and began to knock lighter things over.

"You think this is a game? If this were, I wouldn't worry about throwing you through a window. Listen to me, I can throw you around with no mind at all."

"As if." That was the wrong thing to say.

With that, Blaise was thrown backwards into the side of a bed and continued back, bringing the bed and three others with him. Harry was barely moving to throw Blaise, just swatting his hand.

"Don't mess with me." Crabbe and Goyle were finally regaining their senses (since they are dumb) and looked trepidly at Harry.

"Why the hell are you waiting?" Blaise called from his spot on the floor.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward and latched onto Harry's arms the second he glanced at Draco. They pinned his arms to his sides and chuckled.

Harry's humorless laugh echoed around the room on the strange wind. He was laughing at how simple the two goons were.

Draco squeezed the bridge of his nose to stop the flowing blood. He watched Harry laugh at Crabbe and Goyle's antics as he stood slowly.

"I told you, warned you, not to underestimate me." Harry said with flashing eyes.

"You think we're underestimating you?" Pansy said with a gross giggle.

That was when Harry felt an odd prick in the side of his neck. Goyle had stuck a needle in his neck and injected him with something, then pulled the needle out.

"…Sleeping drug…" Harry heard Pansy say in his already slipping consciousness.

With what consciousness he had left, Harry made the wind stronger, flinging Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise flying out the open infirmary door into the hall outside. After that, he used his magic to close the doors then lock them.

"Draco?" Harry's voice was getting weak and his eyes were drooping.

Draco's steps grew near Harry and he felt an arm go around his shoulders. He pulled Harry's body against him as he led him to an undisturbed bed (one of the few) in the corner.

"Its alright, Harry. The drug will only knock you out for a few hours. I promise." He laid Harry down. "I'll be nearby." He stood up but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Please…" He looked away with his cheeks tinged pink. "Will you stay with me?" He whispered.

Draco smiled. "Sure." He didn't want to sound …like that.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing, Harry." He smiled at Harry.

Draco laid down beside Harry, as far away as possible. He didn't feel exactly comfortable with being in bed with anyone.

In Harry's half-conscious state he knew he was cold and that was about all the thought process he could muster. With that he rolled over towards his heat source.

Draco stiffened as Harry rolled over and curled up to his side. After he was sure Harry was asleep, he wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist.

"What are you doing?" Harry murmured sleepily.

Draco tightened up, thinking Harry had been asleep. "Making sure you stay safe. If you get attacked again, Ill know."

Harry heard what Draco said as he laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "You're comfy."

Draco chuckled. "Just go to sleep, Harry." He was smiling at how cute and innocent Harry could be. "We'll talk when you wake. Fighting the drug only makes it worse. Trust me, I know. Just sleep."

"Will you stay here?"

"Just sleep, Harry."

"Will you?"

"Yea, Harry, I will. Just sleep."

"I…" He yawned. "Just don't want to be alone."

Draco's irritated demeanor fell as he tightened his grip on Harry's waist. "Ill be right here beside you. Don't worry."

"Thanks." With that, Harry curled closer to Draco's side, putting his head onto the blonds chest. "Thank you for staying…" his voice was getting quieter from sleep. "With…Me…and ca…caring…" He ended in a whisper before falling asleep.

Draco's eyes had widened when Harry spoke, and then they lowered into a concerned, caring gaze. He smiled lightly and hugged Harry even closer to his body.

Even though he didn't mean to, Draco drifted off to sleep, with a tiny smile gracing his lips. Hours drifted by with neither boy waking.

7


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty

Alrighty. Ive gotten chapters two and three typed up today and Im continuing on after shower. YAY. Im listening to A Rosie Christmas (with Rosie O'Donnel) shes cool and it has cool songs.

That was quite a few months ago FYI. PLEASE!! Give me some kind of review to let me know if its any good.

--I wrote this during school and all and I really wanna know if someone will…beta (that's the right word, right?)…my things. You know, read it, fix my stupid mistakes cause Im lame then maybe give me idea? I really need ideas on a couple stories. Yeah I have like at least three other HP fics I've started SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP, ILL APPRECIATE IT!

THANK YOU…Chippy thanks you too. He's my muse

Hereisaboringlamelinebreaker.ImlisteningtogodblessuseveryonebyrosieeventhoIdontbelieveingod.Itsstillagoodsong.

Dusk had fallen when Harry groaned and opened his eyes. A warm lifting and lowering was below his head…his pillow was breathing?

"What the…" That was when everything from earlier came back to him. "EEEEEEEEEEP!"

Harry tried to roll away from Draco but Draco's arm instinctively tightened, thinking Harry was in danger. Draco's eyes snapped open to lock with wide, surprised emerald orbs.

"Harry? You alright?" Draco asked as he (when I wrote this I put plicked…WTF?) blinked the sleepies out of his eyes.

"I…ur…uh…" Harry fidgeted in Draco's hold.

"What's wrong?" Draco's brows furrowed as he saw the panicky look on Harry's face.

"I…I'm sorry for laying on you." Harry said, blushing, as he tried to get away from Draco's arm around his waist.

"Harry, it's okay. Just lay still. You're still weak from earlier, the injection, _and_ yesterday. Stay still." Draco pulled Harry back down on the bed. "Calm down. I'm not going to attack you. Remember I'm here to keep you protected, away from them and having you use your magic."

Harry was still tense laying there on his back beside Draco but was inable to hold onto awakeness. He drifted back to sleep within two minutes.

Draco rolled over on his left side to look at Harry's angelic face. He lightly brushed Harry's bed head bangs and loose long hair out of his sleep closed eyes, smiling softly at Harry's slight smile, and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead in a loving manner.

"Ill protect you, Harry. Promise. I really will." He brushed the boys raven bangs back again. "Ill stay right here with you to keep you safe."

Draco laid there on his side combing his fingers through Harry's soft tresses for another hour before he decided to get up. He had sat up and was nearly off the bed, when a pitiful mewl escaped from Harry's throat.

That was when Harry's voice came back to his mind, reminding him Harry didn't want to be alone. With a sad smile, Draco laid back on the bed, and the sleeping Harry immediately curled up to his side.

Draco pulled Harry to where he was completely laying on himself, legs on top of legs, body on top of body. He watched as Harry, still asleep, curled up on him like a cat and wrapped his hand up in Draco's shirt.

With a widening caring smile, Draco pulled the sheet up around Harry and his body's. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist again and the other combed through his soft raven tresses.

A happy mewl escaped from Harry, as he buried his face in Draco's neck. With a sigh, Draco closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Harry woke up with a little groan and looked at the clock on the wall. Eleven o' two and Harry was…looking down at a lightly tanned soft skinned neck.

With a nervous sigh that tickled the neck he was staring at, Harry licked his lips. When he realized who was below him, Harry rolled off Draco.

Draco was startled awake when a loud grunt erupted in the darkness. His eyes shot open as he sat up, realizing Harry was gone from his chest.

"Harry? Harry!" Draco's voice was spazzingly worried.

A grunt. "I'm okay." Draco looked over the side of the bed to see Harry rubbing the back of his head. "Fell off…uh…the bed."

"Harry I know you were asleep on me." Harry flushed. "Just come back up here. It's late, after eleven at night. Come on."

Harry kind of whimpered, remembering the night before. The darkness surrounding him reminded him so vividly of it.

Flashback

Someone hit Harry over the head the minute Draco was out of seeing and hearing range. The half conscious Harry was drug down the ladder and into an empty classroom.

The room was in full-blown blackness; the only reason Harry's attackers could see was because of a spell. Harry was beaten into submission…and…

End Flashback

Draco had seen the scared far-away look on Harry's face and knew Harry was having a flashback. He watched Harry start to shake and whimper.

When Harry came back to reality, he had a few scared tears on his face and…something warm was all around him. Draco had pulled him into his lap after sitting on the cold floor and had his arms wrapped snugly around Harry's waist.

Harry leaned heavily against Draco's chest, still shaking and crying. He let his head fall back to Draco's shoulder, putting his face against the boys neck, and balled up Draco's shirt in his hands.

"Sssssssh. Its okay, Harry. Sssh. You're okay. It's okay. Cry all you want." Draco was rubbing Harry's back in a calming motion and slowly rocked him back and forth.

"Draco…hiccup…I'm sorry…sob…that you have…sniffle…to see me like…sob this."

"It's okay, Harry. It's okay. I don't mind. Cry all you want." Draco leaned over a bit and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry sat up in Draco's lap, wide-eyed, to look him in the eye as tears still fell down his face. His eyes held a curiosity but under that there was fear, fear of love, of happiness, of being liked, of everything now.

"Harry," Draco was speaking slow, careful of what he was saying. "Are you afraid of me?"

Harry's head shook in a vigorous no. He didn't fear Draco, not one bit.

"Are you scared of what I just did?" Harry's eyes adverted to look away from Draco. "Ill take that as a yes. Harry, just because they tried to break you doesn't mean you can let them win. Don't fear affection or someone wanting to help you. Please, Harry, don't fear affection." He pulled Harry close to his chest again.

Even though he was scared of it, Harry liked the affection Draco gave him: it made him feel wanted, needed. He felt special to someone, Draco, when the boy held him that close and in a seemingly caring way.

"Draco?" Harrys tears were beginning to subside.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Do you like me?" Draco froze slightly.

"Friends have to like each other, Harry. You know that."

"I don't mean like that. I meant more."

"Harry," Draco's voice was guarded. "If I tell you this you have to…"

"I wont leave. You're all that I have right now. My only person. Without you I'm alone to get over this."

Draco blinked wearily and laid his head on Harry's and without meaning to he sniffled Harry's hair. 'Vanilla and Pine. He smells good.' He thought.

"Since I met you, Harry, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Six and a half years, Harry, you were in my thoughts, my dreams. I cant do anything without thinking of you at least once. In the robe shop, after I insulted Hagrid, I wanted to apologize so much. I wanted to know who you were. Ever since I thought of you so much. Sometimes it's too much." Draco's voice was soft.

"Draco, you couldn't! We hated each other."

"No. I just wanted _you _to notice _me_."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back and pulled himself as close to the other boy as possible. "Im sorry. If we could do it over, all of it, would you? Would you just so you could know me?"

"Yes. No doubt about it."

"What about your friends?"

"They aren't my friends. I was with them because of our parents. My father was high ranked so they thought is they were with me, they'd be in better favor."

Harry hugged Draco's torso even tighter. He wanted to apologize to Draco for hurting him so much.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Sorry for making you hurt."

Draco's arms tightened around Harry. "Don't apologize, Harry. Don't ever apologize for it. You got that?"

"Harry nodded into Draco's neck where he had previously nuzzled in apology. He really did want Draco to feel better.

"Im sor…oops." Harry's whisper tickled across Draco's neck.

Draco chuckled a bit and before Harry could do anything, Draco stood up, holding Harry against him. Draco lifted Harry, one arm around his back and one below his legs, and lowered him carefully onto the bed.

"What was that for?" Harry asked with a tremor in his voice.

"Im just helping." Draco said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and combed his fingers through Harry's hair. "Just go to sleep. We can talk about all of it in the morning. It's already eleven thirty."

A tiny smile came to Harry's face. "Thank you."

Draco just smiled kindly and kept combing his fingers through Harrys hair. He didn't care if anyone saw the cold hearted Draco Malfoy being kind to his supposed rival.

"Go to sleep, Harry." Draco took the hand in Harry's hair and covered his eyes.

Harry sighed lightly and closed his eyes. "Will you stay here?"

"Ill stay here." Draco uncovered Harry's eyes. "Three feet away."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He whimpered lightly but made no other noise.

"You okay?"

"Do whatever." Harry snapped coldly.

"Harry? Whats the…?"

'I don't want to be alone.' Harrys voice came back to him _again_.

Harry's back was facing Draco and Draco could see how stiff his back was. A little creak then Harry felt a heavy object around his waist. He was a bit nervous about it.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Draco's whispered sentence tickled the back of Harry's neck.

Draco's arm tightened and pulled Harry's back flush against him. He lifted his head some and kissed Harry's temple. A smile came to his lips when he saw the pink shading Harry's cheeks from the affection.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly as Draco settled behind him.

"Its nothing, Harry. Ill see you in the morning, alright?" Harry made a small 'hmmm' in reply before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Draco laid on the bed holding Harry late into the night. He didn't want him to feel alone at any point of the night.

"Ill be here for you, Harry. Anytime you want, I'll be here to help." Draco whispered before he, too, drifted off to sleep.

What neither boy knew or realized was that Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore had seen the whole incident from the last attack on Harry to where Draco fell asleep. They looked at each other from where they were watching the scene unfold in a mirror with curious looks.

"I assume Mr.'s Potter and Malfoy are getting along."

"Is Potter…?" Snape asked.

"Harry doesn't know the extent o his feelings toward Mr. Malfoy, or where the border of friendship ends and romance begins. Do not worry. Harry wont try anything right now. He is too stunned."

"And Draco?"

"Will have honor and not force anything on Harry."

"He's a Malfoy. They get what they want when they want it."

"Mr. Malfoy has liked Harry for six and a half years, though he realized just recently it was that. He has patience for him. I believe Mr. Malfoy is the perfect thing to help Harry."

"Whatever you think." With that, Snape was gone.

6


	5. AOTHOR NOTe PLZ READ

Hello all Redheads n sly fans,

Im sorry for so long to update. Im going to type up the next chapter and prob rename the story.

I'm loving the reviews!

When i type the chap up i have a couple people rereading it for everything I miss (which is a lot, hence more than one b/c i fail) and so in three-four days, Im hoping to get it up and delete this message.

Thank you all for the wait!!!! your amazing people!

~Wasabi Pancakes

P.s read some of my other stuff too please? lol


End file.
